


Lunch Time

by silmarilz1701



Series: The Ambarussa Chronicles [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmarilz1701/pseuds/silmarilz1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could POSSIBLY go wrong when the twins want sandwiches?  Especially when Maedhros and Fingon are babysitting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this came out of a very strange conversation with LadyBrooke revolving around the Ambarussa and what would happen if Fingon and Maedhros had to make them lunch.
> 
> It's quite OOC, but it's fun that way. After all, they're kids!

It was almost lunch time in the Feanorian household. Caranthir, Celegorm, and Curufin were outside playing fetch with Huan. Maglor was in the front room practicing his lyre. The Ambarussa were trying to find a way to break into Caranthir's bedroom. Suddenly there came a knock at the front door.

A glimpse of red hair came and went as Maedhros rushed through the kitchen, down the hall, and turned the corner to open the door. Low and behold, a dark haired, pleasantly smiling elfling stood on the doorstep, clad entirely in different shades of blue.

"Hiya Fingon," said Maedhros as he let the other elf in.

"Hey Maedhros! I'm really glad you're finally free today. Its been AGES since we've hung out," replied Fingon happily.

Maedhros nodded, "I know! With Ater always in his workshop and Amil having to do all the cooking, shopping, and cleaning, I get stuck with the baby-sitting and disciplinary work! But finally today I get to be FREE of those jobs," Maedhros sighed contentedly as he led the way to the kitchen for lunch.

A well-dressed, but tired looking elf-maid walked in, her red hair clearly resembling Maedhros.

"Hello Aunt Nerdanel," Fingon said politely, getting up from his chair to stand, as was elvish custom.

"Ah, Fingon, good to see you. Unfortunately I can't stay to chat. Maedhros, where are Amrod and Amras?" As she spoke, two little red heads popped around the corner through the open door way.

Amrod and his brother Amras. Two little troublemakers, these small boys had no difficulty pushing the proverbial buttons of their older siblings.

"Hi Ami! What's for lunch," asked Amras.

"That's what I wanted to talk to all of you about. I'm going down to the Havens with your Father, so Maedhros, you and Fingon will be babysitting the twins. Get them some lunch and keep them out of trouble. I'll be back in a few hours."

Maedhros, Amrod, and Amras stared at their mother in disbelief.

All at once a chorus of "But Amil"s and "Why can't I go with you"s rang through the room.

Amras looked about to break into tears for some reason, and Amrod was his usual over-the-top dramatic self, swing his arms out in front as he leaned over and groaned. Maedhros stood there gaping, just... staring at Nerdanel.

He couldn't believe his pointy ears. Not only was his Amil forcing him to watch his brothers while Fingon was over, he had to make them LUNCH too...

But then there was poor Fingon. He'd gotten out of baby-sitting his little sister Aredhel, only to come here and be assigned to watch the two infamous red haired devils. All that came to mind was "Oh boy."

"B-B-But Ami," Amras whined, "But why can't Ate go by himself! I want you to stay home!"

Amrod clamped onto Nerdanel's leg, and as she ignored him and walked forward he dragged on the kitchen floor. Maedhros still stood staring at her, mouth open, unable to speak. As the door closed, and Amrod got shoved back inside, Fingon sank to the floor, back against the wall, head in his hands.

After a minute of silence, Amrod's voice rang through the halls, "IM SOOOOO HUNGRY! Get me some food before I starve to death!"

He proceeded to flail his arms and pretend-faint backwards.

"Elves can't die of hunger, Amrod," muttered Fingon.

"No, but they can be killed," Maedhros said under his breath. "Fine, what do you guys want to eat. We have grapes, carrots, and apples. Cheese, bread... what about Apples and Cheese?"

Maedhros really hoped that would work because it'd be fast and not messy.

"NO! NO NO NO," Amrod said with an exasperating sigh.

Fingon, finally over the shock, chipped in, "What about a jelly sandwich?"

Amrod and Amras looked at each other, and nodded. Maedhros gave Fingon a look of gratitude, and the two of them proceeded to make the sandwiches.

"I want Strawberry jelly," Amrod said, coming over to Fingon, his head barely reaching over the countertop as he peered up at his cousin, while standing on his tippy-toes. "N-n-no. not THAT strawberry, the SEEDLESS one."

"Right, sorry," grumbled Fingon as he reached for the correct jelly. Amras stood with his finger in his mouth. "Maedhros, I want blackberry."

"Uh oh..," Maedhros breathed as he realized they were out of blackberry. "Sorry Amras, will Blueberry work? It seems we're all out of blackberry."

Amras' eyes grew watery. His lips trembled. "But Ami said she'd buy some."

"Well she didn't."

At that, Amras started to cry. Amrod got even more annoyed and started making huge sighs. Maedhros just about broke down.

At last, Fingon lept onto a chair and screamed, "Everyone be quiet!"

Silence.

"Amras, I've got blackberry jelly at my house. I'll run down and get some. Amrod, stop that sighing." Turning to Maedhros, he said, "Just make sure they don't go anywhere," he winked.

As Maedhros watched Fingon run out the door, and a chorus of whining filled the room behind him, he just hoped Fingon would come back...


End file.
